


Kiss of Graditude

by KawaiiPandaz



Series: One-shots that I came up in one-spot [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 13 year olds being adorable, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Naruto doesn’t, Sakura denies love, Sakura’s First Kiss, the kiss was innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPandaz/pseuds/KawaiiPandaz
Summary: “I wanna say thank you.” Sakura said turning towards the boy.“For what?” Naruto said a bit confused on what she was talking about.“For saving me. If it wasn’t for you I don’t known where’d I be right now.” She said now fully staring at him.“It was nothing Sakura-Chan, besides,I can’t even begin to imagine what’d it be like if you weren’t here.”Sakura felt her ears lit up. He thought that highly of her? She coughed and stammered. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”“I don’t need anything!”Sakura hummed and looked up in concentration and then smiled. He may not need anything but she had an idea of what he wanted.“I know how!” She chirped.Or pretty muchSakura thanks Naruto with her First kiss and everyone is fucking shocked





	Kiss of Graditude

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me. So made this sucky story.

Sakura, and Naruto along with the rest of Rookie 12 allowed their feet to finally hit the ground as they made it to a rest place.

What started out as a simple mission turned into a multiple team joint as the problem got more complex, forcing multiple teams to come help.

However, that was the last thing on Sakura’s mind. In the end she had stumbled and ended up being kidnapped and being used as bait. She had worried that the worse would happen, but that worry was for nothing when Naruto came rushing in with a plan freshly made that not only saved her life, but completed the mission as well.

 **’Cha! Leave it Naruto to get people out of the most stickiest situations.’** Inner said firmly

Sakura smiled a bit and looked at the boy’s back. She would have to find some way to say thank you.

“Alright guys! I think it’s safe to say we can rest a bit!” Kakashi said with a eye smile.

Everyone visibly slump in relaxation as they got out of formation. 

Sakura seeing that now was her opportunity to talk she walked up to Naruto.

“Hey Naruto..” Sakura said walking up slowly.

“Ah hey Sakura-Chan! How you doing?” Naruto asked with his usual enthusiasm.

“Fine.” She hummed and looked off the side, “hey, Naruto..”

“Yeah?”

“I wanna say thank you.” Sakura said turning towards the boy.

“For what?” Naruto said a bit confused on what she was talking about.

“For saving me. If it wasn’t for you I don’t known where’d I be right now.” She said now fully staring at him.

“It was nothing Sakura-Chan, besides,I can’t even begin to imagine what’d it be like if you weren’t here.”

Sakura felt her ears lit up. He thought that highly of her? She coughed and stammered. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

“I don’t need anything!”

Sakura hummed and looked up in concentration and then smiled. He may not need anything but she had an idea of what he wanted.

“I know how!” She chirped.

“What do yo-“ before Naruto could finish the question she tenderly grabbed him by his cheeks and press her lips against his own.

The kiss wasn’t much (they were 13 after all.) it was a bit dry and chap since they had been running in the cold wind. Yet it was filled with warmth. Sakura felt herself shake a bit as Naruto wasn’t responding, however she tensed as Naruto grabbed her shoulders and a gave firm press with his lips as his response back.

Sakura felt giddy as joy spread through her body. She didn’t know why though. This kiss was something of gratitude. Nothing more. Yet, when Naruto responded she felt a spark, though she considered it nothing.

She slowly backed away as Naruto held a dopey grin. “Sa..kura..”

She couldn’t help herself and grinned as well. “I hope you enjoyed it, and who knows. Maybe every time you save me you can earn a kiss.” She didn’t know why she felt the need to include that part, but did anyway.

She turned on her heel a bit ready to taunting Ino, and talking to her beloved when she noticed the sight of multiple eyes and even more dropped jaws.

She wouldn’t lie, their reaction was priceless. (Her most favorite was Kakashi, and Sasuke. As they were literally about to almost fall over.)

So she responded the only was she would.

“It was just a kiss of gratitude.”


End file.
